Legend of the Old: Storm and Sea
by Shadow Fox2
Summary: Challenge Accepted! Read and Review!


I do not own Gundam Wing. Challenge Accepted! Bring it on! I'll give a whack at it. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The story started long ago; when beats of dreams roamed the lands freely and the lands needed guardians to ensure there continue existence. It is said that two such groups controlled the elements that kept very planet thriving. It was rumored that these two groups were usually in opposition to each other resulting in more then one disturbance. Those were times when even the inhabits cowered under their rage as they battled with each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Pacific Ocean the native people of Hawaii worshipped two Guardians. The Master of the Water and the Mistress of the Storm. The women of Hawaii chose the Mistress of the Storm for they all knew she could help them with there crops, but the men believed that the Water Master was the true guardian that should be worshipped. The island still lived in peace, each paying their own respects to the Guardians. The Storm Guardian had her own little island near all the villages, as did the Water Master.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once a month the Storm Mistress with her faithful friend and guardian Storm Shadow the black Pegasus with white mane, tail, stockings, and hoofs with a little gold and silver mask with a lightning bolt shaped horn on the mask. Would visit the town's people undercover of course, she would wear a cape hiding her hair that was tied with white feathers, Storm Shadow will call back his wings and would walk with his Mistress. The Storm Mistress watched the towns people working in and out of the house, a few children ran by with flowers celebrating the Storm Mistress visit she smiled as she continued walking, until she felt a tug on her cloak, she turned around to see a little girl holding a white flower, she bent down to meet eye to eye with the little child.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" For you miss." She said as she put the flower in her hair. A few other kids ran over and tied a few with white flowers and tied them into Storm Shadow's mane and tail, he enjoyed the attention, whinnied in pleasure. The High Priest of the Island walked up and nodded to the Storm Mistress.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Welcome Mistress to our island." He said the children stopped playing and looked up at the Storm Mistress. She removed the hood, the towns people gasped and the children backed away the Mistress just smiled weakly and slowly approached the children who were hiding behind the Storm Shadow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Don't be afraid little ones." She said quietly as she put out her hand. One little girl stepped up and took her hand, she placed her small hand in hers and asked  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Are you really the Storm Mistress?" she asked, the Mistress nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'll show you around the village." She said happily as the children cheered, the little girl pulled around tugging on her cloak. She changed her cloak into a silver one with purple markings and Storm Shadow could spread out his wings. The girl lead her through the village and to the nearby watering hole, where she watched the girls swim in the crystal blue water, where a waterfall hit the some nearby rocks. She sat on the nearby rocks cloak still on and started playing a flute like instrument to herself as she watched Storm Shadow jump in the water hitting his wings against the water rearing on his hind legs. The girls climbed on his back as he trotted around in the water, the Mistress laughed seeing the girls fall of Storm Shadow and hit the water laughing. Just then a few boys ran of the waterfall and hit the water scaring Storm Shadow and the girls who ran behind her for cover, the Mistress stopped playing and hid the flute in her cloak. Peering from behind, the girls looked on cautiously, the boys laughed at the sight and said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hahaha fear me! I am the Water Master, and this is my Heavy Arms my water dragon!" said one of the boys on top of the rock. Storm Shadow was pounding the ground with his hoof, snorting and rearing on his hind legs scaring the boys in the water.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Come on girls lets get back to the village." Said the Storm Mistress quietly, as she nudged the girls to the trail.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" But, but couldn't you strike them with a lightning bolt or something." Said the little girl Storm Shadow was still stomping and snorting at the terrified boys.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I think Shadow is doing that for us." She laughed. She walked away from the hole when one of the boys hugged her cape pulling it off revealing a pair of wings, a sword strapped on the back a metal hand, a long flowing skirt, and turtle neck with purple markings. The boys backed away calling for the Water Master to come save him, the Mistress looked up to see a blue caped figure with a triton.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Water Master came for his visit the people of the island; these groups of little boys, who wanted to show him the watering hole that they created for the people, showed him around town. He heard splashing and cheers from the hole it sounded like a horse and a group young girls, the boys had a grin on there faces as they jumped off the waterfall, scaring them out of the water as the ran behind a cloaked figure like himself. He heard talking from the boys a stomping and shouts form the girls. He could barely her a quiet and calming voice, telling them something about a Shadow. He saw one of the boys pull off the cloak of the figure near the shore. They started backing away calling for him, he was concerned now so he jumped down and landed on a rock and was about to say something but saw silver wings in the sun light, he saw the Storm Mistress with cold look on her face, but was very beautiful still even in this quiet mode. She picked up her cape and said quietly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Come on lets go girls." She pulled her cape overhead and walked away with Storm Shadow watching her back. The Water Master saw something shining in the water, he picked up and saw the flute she was playing he examined it carefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What are going to do with it Water Master?" asked on of the boys.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Nothing," he said quietly a put the flute in his cloak. He disappeared a few seconds later with a strange in new emotion. He repapered in his under water place where Heavy Arm's was around his throne sleeping. He pulled out the flute as she sat on the throne and started playing a few notes. Heavy Arms woke up and nudged him he stopped playing and petted the water dragon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What should I do Heavy Arms?" he said as he held the flute, the sea beast let out a low growl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Storm Mistress returned to the village and the chief asked if he could have rain that would help build this years harvest he would need it in one the day of the full moon. She agreed and that gave her two weeks to relax. As the days went on the Storm Mistress flew high in the sky with Storm Shadow the wind blowing on her wings sending her to new heights. The Water Master watched in a near by cove with Heavy Arms by his side watching the winged creatures fly high into the sky. Each day he would watch them fly like Dolphins swimming threw the sea, she was happy as she flew and saw her reflection in the ocean water some times he would some near the surface seeing her smile and flap her wings once more gaining more speed. Every night he would play near her island the flute that she left behind. Everyday when he saw her he fell more and more in love with her, but he couldn't tell her his true feelings. The day had come when the Storm Mistress promised to give the people rain, she delivered by on her way back she was attacked by people with flying horses with demon wings. She flew like the wind, but they were faster they used arrows that grazed her side making it bleed and then lasso that tied up her wings they used more on her until they surrounded her, Storm Shadow tried to save his Mistress, but was also caught. The leader came up with his demon horse and grabbed her face, looked out with hunger in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" The mighty Storm Mistress, what a prize." He said as he looked up and down her tied up body. " What a prize indeed," he whispered in her ear. The Mistress was angered by this and strike lightning down on the leader making him fall of his horse, of the gang members knocked her uncounoius, but Storm Shadow sent a lightning bolt of his own making the group drop the ropes, they let go of Storm's ropes sending the duo into the water. Some nearby sharks smelt bleed and were on their way to a feast fit for kings. The Water Master felt a strange and powerful presences in his realm, he saw flash of silver and immediately he was on his way to save the Mistress that he loved. When he got there he saw shark circling two figures on was sinking fast while the other was struggling to survive. One of shark went for the Storm Mistress, but he stood in front of the figure blocking the fish with his triton. Heavy Arms circled the other one blocking of the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Go and feast some where else beast." He said in booming voice. The sharks disappeared and the Mistress was still sinking deeper and deeper into the ocean. Heavy Arms was already up in the surface with Storm Shadow, he could see him cutting the ropes with his teeth, and then they swam for the shore. He pulled up the Mistress and swam for the shore, he laid her on the sandy beach, seeing she was bleeding he was about to wrap his cloak on top of her, but Storm Shadow stood in front of his mistress ready to send sparks flying. The Water Master just stood there looking at the beast who was snorting and stomping his feet, he backed up a few steps and watched the beast nudge the Mistress and gave a soft cry. She awoke dazed she stood slowly, but then she felt pain her side and was starting to fall back wards she was caught and lifted in to strong arms, she whispered  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thank You." She said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Your Welcome." He said with a smile. Just then he looked up and saw a group of gangsters with devils looks on their faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hand over the Mistress." One shouted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Never!" he shouted back  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Just let them have me," she whispered he looked down to see brown eyes looking at him " I don't want you to get hurt." She said as she grasped her side in pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hand her over!" the man shouted again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Never! Your in my realm now and your crime shall not go unpunished!" he shouted " Heavy Amrs!" the sea snake roared and killed all the men with one water blast. He laid down the Mistress she was turning pale from the loss of blood and energy, he was losing her so he took her back to his class on the nearby island, where his sister was a healer in the underwater world. The Mistress know laid in a bed Storm Shadow not to far watching over his Mistress, he let the Water Master past but kept an eye on him. The Water Master slept one night and his head on her lap he woke the next morning she find she was gone he got quickly and ran or the balcony and saw her looking out in the ocean. He came up behind her and touched her lightly on the shoulder; she turned around quickly to find him there was silence for a few moments until  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thank you," she said quietly " For saving me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" It was an honor, Mistress," he said as he bowed and took her hand and kissed it lightly. Storm Shadow was nearby and was rolling his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
" It would be a wiser if you stayed here for a few months to heal." He said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Don't worry about me I'll be fine." She said as he started to walk, but felt another shot of pain and started to fall forwards she landed on his cheats.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" No I insist." He said as he kissed her on the lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Savanna stopped there not wanting to find out more. She did believe in myths and stuff like that, but this was too strange in her book. She was a women of science not myths, she though it was ether luck or it way out hand here. The looks were uncanny and the Storm Mistress looked like her twin if she had one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That was so freaky," she said as she stood and looked out the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" And yet I wonder." She said as she walked over and picked up the book and examined the picture. " If this could be true."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hows that for ya! Peace!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Fox 


End file.
